


the greatest gifts (are free)

by godaime_obito



Series: Kakaobi event 2019 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Good Uchiha Obito, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Kakaobi week day 9: Obito’s birthday | GiftEver since Obito gave Kakashi his eye he's been determined to give him a gift to live up to it. Obito wishes Kakashi would just get him something normal this year.





	the greatest gifts (are free)

Today is Obito’s twenty-fourth birthday. Which means he needs to be on the lookout for Kakashi’s nonsense. Ever since he returned to Konoha in mostly one piece after giving Kakashi his eye, he’s been determined to live up to his gift. Despite Obito giving him normal gifts for all his birthdays and everything else since, Kakashi has decided he has yet to live up to that one promotion gift. It’s almost enough to make him regret not taking the eye back like the clan elders wanted. If he gets back to their apartment to find Kakashi’s replaced all their furniture with new orange furniture again he’s going to lose it. Not even he likes orange that much.

Kakashi is still out on a mission. Conveniently he’s supposed to be back at about noon today, and who knows what he’ll bring with him. Obito doesn’t want another lemur incident. It was cute, but it was also a crazy wild animal, and he’s still not sure how Kakashi managed to smuggle it home. He isn’t taking any missions today. He could use all that free time to animal-proof the apartment. Just in case.

* * *

 

When Kakashi finally slips into the apartment, Obito has cleaned the apartment and put everything away, and even looked into every nook and cranny for surprises he may have hidden. Nothing. Which means he must have something with him. He peaks around the corner to try and see what Kakashi has, maybe slip out a window if needed. He doesn’t see anything. It could be in a storage scroll. Obito decides he has no choice but to approach.

“Hey honey. I hope you ate on the way here, because I didn’t do any cooking,” Obito says, finally walking into the open. “You know I don’t cook on my birthday.”

“Maa, did you get Ichiraku’s without me,” he whines.

“Yes,” he answers unrepentantly. Kakashi pulls his mask down quickly, and presses an exaggerated kiss to his cheek. “Do you have to make that sound?” Obito complains.

“You know I do, and besides you _like_ it,” Kakashi defends.

“Maybe,” he huffs with a pout. “Bring anything with you? Wild animals? Ugly furniture? Acapella choirs? Acrobat troops?”

“Now, cutie, you know that I would never repeat a gift,” Kakashi says with an air of faux scandalization. “So of course, I don’t have any of _those_ things.”

“But you do have something?” Obito ventures.

“Well, it is your birthday.”

“When will I be getting this thing?”

“After dinner. Let’s just enjoy some time together until then,” Kakashi replies. This sounds like a lovely idea, and really it is a lovely idea, it’s just that Obito is going to spend that time together worring about what the gift is. Is it his kidney? Kakashi better not try to give him his kidney.

The afternoon passes in relative silence. Just boyfriends on a couch. Obito stretches out over the entire couch, and presses his face into Kakashi stomach. An unspoken demand for him to stop paying all of his attention to his midcore porn and start playing with Obito’s hair. He seems to get the message quickly, and Obito gives of a contented hum. He forgets his concern over his future gift in favor of dozing with his head in Kakashi’s lap.

He comes back to full alertness to the complaining of his stomach. Time to eat. Obito slips out of Kakashi’s lap with one big stretch and a yawn.

“I wasn’t sure how living with a cat would go when we first moved into together, being a dog person, but I think it’s grown on me,” Kakashi lilts. What? He stares at him blankly; Obito doesn’t have a cat.

“Wait…do you mean me?” he says incredulously. “I’m not a cat. At all.”

“Nyaan~”

“Don’t ‘nyaan~’ me,” Obito grumbles.  “If you have time for animal noises you have time to get dinner. I want dango and Ichiraku’s.”

“You said you had Ichiraku’s for lunch?” Kakashi says with a tilt of his head.

“I did, but I want it for dinner now too,” he insists. For good measure, he breaks out his best puppy dog eyed pout.

“Maa,” Kakashi sighs, “I’ll be right back.”

It doesn’t occur to Obito until he hears footsteps approaching the apartment door, but he might come back from getting dinner with whatever his ridiculous gift is. It takes all of his self-control not to run out of the living room and peak from around his nice safe corner again.

“Couch or table?” Kakashi asks as he slips in the door.

“Let’s just eat on the couch,” he says. It doesn’t look like he has anything but the takeout. God, the suspense is really killing him. The two of them eat leisurely. Obito can feel himself emitting a strange suspenseful aura. Kakashi acts like he doesn’t notice, eating without a care, but they’ve been together long enough that Obito knows he’s actively deriving joy from his uneasy confusion.

He pops up from the couch as soon as they’re done and sprints to the trash with the containers. Obito creeps back toward the living room and then resumes his earlier position of peaking around the corner. Kakashi’s just sitting there. Normally. What is he hiding in that vest of his? In his storage scrolls? This can’t be stalled any longer.

“Bakashi,” Obito gulped, reentering the room, “Just tell me what it is. You said after dinner, well it’s time.”

“I did! Come here,” he cheers. His eye crinkles with a hidden smile as he pats the spot on the couch next to himself. Obito slinks to the couch with great reluctance. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Kakashi demands.

He hesitantly does as he’s asked. Oh god. Please don’t let this be a disaster. Kakashi places something into his open hands. Obito’s face scrunches up in confusion. It doesn’t feel strange, or alive. In fact, there’s something about the texture and shape that feels oddly familiar.

“Open your eyes.”

It’s… goggles. His goggles. Or a large pair, made almost exactly the same. Orange tinted lenses, ear protectors, and all. He’d loved his original pair, but they broke during the Kanabi bridge mission just over a decade ago, and Obito thought he’d never find another pair like them. He’s going to cry. Why do even good emotions make him cry?

“Kakashi…” he trails off.

“I know it’s a departure from my normal gifts, but I ‘ve been thinking,” he replies, “What really made your eye a great gift was the meaning behind it. Well, this is the most meaningful thing I could think of in time. I custom ordered them months ago.”

“I love them,” Obito chokes out. He’s getting them all wet. He’s not even sure why he’s crying.

“I know those tears, those are the good tears,” Kakashi teases, “Crybaby.” He presses a kiss to Obito’s right cheek where the tear tracts run haphazardly over his scars.

“Bakashi, you know all these years you’ve been trying to live up to the eye I gave you I would have been happy with anything,” Obito admits, “a cheap candlelit dinner, free hug coupons like Naruto gives; this is more than enough.”

“Next year I’ll stick with the coupons,” he replies with a grin. Kakashi really is a baka. It took him a decade to figure out how to give a good present.


End file.
